Conventionally, an atomizer for spraying a liquid in a container via a spraying section has been widely used in various fields. A known example of such an atomizer is an electrostatic atomizer which atomizes and sprays a liquid by Electro Hydrodynamics (EHD). The electrostatic atomizer forms an electric field near a tip of the spraying section and uses the electric field to atomize and spray the liquid at the tip of the spraying section. FIG. 6 illustrates such an electrostatic atomizer.
An electrostatic atomizer 100 illustrated in FIG. 6 includes a chamber 101, a spraying section 102, and a liquid supplying section 103. A liquid 104 which has been supplied from the liquid supplying section 103 to the chamber 101 is sprayed from the spraying section 102. When the chamber 101 has been filled with the liquid 104, a liquid surface retaining hole 105 is blocked, and accordingly a flow of air from an air hole 106 to the chamber 101 is blocked. From this, supplying of the liquid 104 from the liquid supplying section 103 to the chamber 101 is stopped, and a liquid surface is retained at a constant level. As such, the liquid 104 is stored in the chamber 101, and the liquid 104 is sprayed from the spraying section 102 by utilizing an electric field.